


I just want to Relax

by Funnybone800



Category: Lucidia - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale, Alternate Universe - Underfresh, Errortale, Fluff, M/M, Nature, Only tagging thos bc then ppl can eread this rtash, Stars, calm, cas cant type this just in, just wanted something nice and happy, lucidia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 06:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11938629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funnybone800/pseuds/Funnybone800
Summary: and be with you forever~~Made this for my wonderful friend Villith!





	I just want to Relax

Was there ever someone in your life that you wanted to hold close, to never let go? To let the stress run down your back and away from you as the person of your dreams held you in a gentle grasp of love and safety. the feeling of happiness that crept down your spine and the way their mouth moved gently with yours? It was amazing, even if it wasn't official.  
~~  
Fresh's hand held in Error's as they walked with eachother up the slanted and steepish hill. The walk was worth it though, as they made it up the stars shining beautifully in the amazing dark blue sky. The moon in a soft glowing crescent as the two sat together. Hands still together as they sat against the tall willow tree swayed in the nightly breeze. The stars glimmered as the two looked up. "It's so beautiful" Error said softly. No strain or anger in his voice; they came up here a lot. To stare at the sky. Something about space was always so amazing. Even with Error's ability to go to space; sitting with someone you love on the grass to stare at it was just as fantasy felt.

Fresh chuckles and moves back as he stares up at the beautifulness of the shining lights sprinkled across. The two relaxed, the cold night air surrounding them and their bones but their own warmth for eachother kept them content. Error and fresh's head clanking together.

"I love you Fresh."  
"I love you Error"

The two sat contently as Fresh purred loudly, chittering softly in his skull. "I wish we could do this everyday," Fresh spoke. "To sit like this, to be calm."

"To be together, with eachother. Never worried." Error started.  
"never angry, never unhappy. To just sit with eachother" Fresh closed his eyes.

Error wrapped his arm around Fresh and moved him close, his teeth clanking softly on his skull. "To always take in eachother's company without anywords." He smiled. 

Fresh smiled too, opening his eyes to move and look up at Error, their teeth moving to click together for a moment. He looked at the sky afterwards, a bing shined before a falling star was seen falling quickly.

Error perked up, "Make a wish" He smiled, even if he didn't entirely believe in that stuff.

They both smiled as they stared at the sky, hand in hand. 

Wishing to never be apart.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Very small thing i made for my best friend because they were sad haha~~!!


End file.
